Teardrops on my Guitar: A Contestshipping Story
by eeveebreeder678
Summary: Oneshot. My first fic. May reveals how she feels about Drew to him, but not in the way she suspects. Kareokefic.


**Authoress: **This is my first story! huggles all of her 19 Eevees Drew, May, would you do the honors?

**Drew: **The Eevee Breeder does not own Pokemon, the song "Teardrops on my Guitar, or this computer.

**May: **If she did, Ash would be long gone, and she would be rich.

**Drew: **And Eevees would take over the world.

**Authoress: **BWAHAHAHAHA!

Key: **Bold **thoughts

_Italics _ singing

Teardrops On My Guitar

A Contestshipping Story

**Why does he make me feel this way? **

May Maple sits alone at the campsite she shares with her traveling friends, a guitar in her lap and tears in her eyes.

**Why did fate curse me to fall in love with someone like him?**

She won the contest against Drew, and she feels down. She wishes that he would fell the same way as she does.

**Why doesn't he care?**

She fingers the guitar strings, and stares at a fan magazine on the ground. **DREW"S IN LOVE! **It proclaims in neon letters.

**Why do I care so much?**

She wishes that he felt for her, and begins to play.

**Why do I love him?**

* * *

Drew Hayden cuts through the woods to escape the fangirls chasing him.

Satisfied that he's lost them, He begins to turn back, when he hears something not usually in woods.

**Music? Here?**

It comes from a nearby clearing. He sneaks as close as he dares his hair working as camouflage.

**Who's there?**

He sees a certain brunette coordinator playing a guitar and singing softly, more to herself than anything else.

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

* * *

He's surprised at first, and creeps closer, listening to her sing.

**She's singing………about me? **_  
_He listens closer.

* * *

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

* * *

Drew is shocked.

**I never knew that she cared this much……….Dangit, what's wrong?**

**Why does she care?**

* * *

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

* * *

May sings, sings of what she feels, sings of what she wants, sings of Drew and how she feels.

* * *

Drew leans against the tree, almost frozen, and keeps listening. He moves closer, and is now inside one of the bushes behind her.

* * *

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't se_e.

* * *

May places her guitar gently on her lap. An unbidden tear slides down her face, and lands on the polished wood of her guitar.

**I love him………But he'll never know.**

* * *

Drew feels like he's been hit by a misfired Stun Spore attack.

**I never knew that she cared this much…….**

He knows that he loves her now, and he finally accepts what Roselia has been telling him all along, teasing him about the roses which he always said were "for her Beautifly"

**I love her.**

He turns, and nearly walks away again, but he missteps and trips……………

* * *

May turns like lightning, as she sees a certain green-haired boy tumble out of the bushes. By the amount of leaves in his hair, he's been there a while.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, part of her wishing he heard her singing, and another part praying that he didn't.

He brushes leaves out of his hair. "That doesn't matter now."

Wiping away her tears, he kicks the fan magazine aside, and kisses her.

**Authoress: **sniffle

**May: **Th-that was BEAUTIFUL! cries

**Drew: **huggles May

**Authoress: **huggles all 19 Eevees The End!


End file.
